Aggravation
by leekleekfreak
Summary: Everyone knew that there specific people Shelby Corcoran didn't like. Will Schuester was one of those specific people. Shell Smut.


Everyone knew that there specific people Shelby Corcoran didn't like. Will Schuester was one of those specific people. He was the coach of New Directions, the other top show choir in the country; their two choirs were often neck in neck for the top honor at their competitions. Shelby hated Will Schuester with a burning passion, she hated his smug looks, she hated his sarcastic remarks, and what she hated most of all was that he was just as talented as she was. Secretly she wished she could be like him, she wished that she had his charm, his ability to connect with his students. All of his students loved him; they talked and laughed with him like he was one of their friends. She scared her students shitless; they only talked to her when it was completely necessary, hoping to avoid her scorching wrath. Normally she was fine with this but lately she had found herself secretly desiring to have actual relationships with her students.

It was nationals, and per usual, all the competing teams stayed in the InterContinental at 300 West and 44th. The teams had a full day before competition, filled with rehearsals and workshops from various guest judges. Shelby always found this part of the competition hectic, tiring and she did not care for it. She had been up since 5:30 that morning making calls and preparing for her teams performance the next day. It was now 3:45pm and after teaching several master classes, she found herself rather exhausted, which led to her being slightly irritated. She sat at the bar and drank the last of her bourbon, drinking in the late afternoon was probably not the best idea seeing as she was chaperoning 30 teenagers but at this point she could really care less. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Will approaching and she rolled her eyes and groaned. Earlier that day they had gotten in an argument over time slots, who had reserved the ballroom for rehearsal when and Shelby knew for a fact that she had reserved it first. The two constantly got into arguments whenever they were around each other; these arguments usually resulted in overly aggressive yelling and crazy gestures. On more than several occasions Shelby had slapped Will across the face, with no remorse what so ever. Their altercation today had been less rambunctious than their previous engagements but they still caused a ruckus in the hallway. Will walked over and leaned against the bar, looking directly at Shelby. Shelby did not make eye contact and instead turned around and faced forward completely ignoring him. Will tuned and faced the same way she was and summoned over the bar tender.

"Give me two Manhattans, dry." Will said turning to Shelby.

"No, just one." Shelby said to the bartended and glared at Will, he chuckled.

"About earlier, its totally fine, we practiced in conference room on the lower level." Will said sipping his Manhattan.

"Great, now if that is all you have to say to me please leave." Shelby said harshly still not making eyecontact with Will. Will pouted and looked like a kicked puppy.

"Aw, you don't actually mean that do you?" Will said, still maintaining his frown.

"I am really not in the mood to talk right now so could you please leave?" Shelby said turning too him, and shooting him another scorching glare.

"And here I was, thinking we could have a friendly conversation." Will said overly sarcastically.

Shelby inhaled and closed her eyes pinching the bridge of her nose. "I swear if you don't get out of my sight in 10 seconds I am going to fucking go off."

"Not like I havent dealt with that before." Will replied cooly.

"I'm done." Shelby grabed her purse and walked off, Will followed her.

After walking for some time she stopped, turned around and got in Will's face.

"Is there ever a moment in your life when your not a fucking asshole?" She growled.

"Is there ever a moment when you're not a self loathing bitch? He stated smugly back. Shelby was seething. Will leaned in closer and whispered "Is it bad you are really turning me on right now?" He smirked.

"Get the fuck away from me! Jesus, you are disgusting! " Shelby practically yelled as she shoved him away from her. Will chuckled.

Shelby crossed her arms and scoweled. "I don't understand your fascination with making me irritated." Will laughed again.

"Its my true calling." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her close to him.

"Ugh god no." Shelby said as she slapped his arm and wiggling out of his embrace. As she turned back around to face Will she forrowed her brow, she had to admit at that moment that he was extremely attractive, his hazel eye were staring deep inside of her, teasing her and she could see his taut muscles through his dress shirt. Her approached her once again and this time she did kept eye contact. He leaned in towards her and started to suck on her neck, Shelby let out a tiny almost inaudible gasp but Will heard it and smiled.

"Your so goddamn sexy, those pencil skirts you wear drive me up the wall." He whispered in her ear as he grabbed her ass and began to kiss her neck again. Shelby pushed him away.

"What are you doing? We are in a public place for Christ sake!" She said aghast.

"Then we can go somewhere more private." Will said intently.

"I'm sure you fucking wish." Shelby sassed. As she started to walk away Will grabbed her and pulled her into him, grabbing her hip with his left hand and her head with his right he kissed her. Shelby grunted with surprise in his mouth as he continued to kiss her. After a good 15 seconds the kiss deepened, she caught herself kissing him back, her tongue slid inside his mouth and her eyes closed, he pulled her waist closer to him, she put her hand on his chest and separated them.

"God, I fucking hate you." She said but before she could say anymore he pulled her into and elevator and started to kiss her again, this time more fiercely. She could feel his hips start to buck against hers. He massages her cheeks as he kissed her; she had her hands around his waist and neck. The bell in the elevator rung and he pulled her out of the elevator down the hall and up against the door of his hotel room. They continued to kiss as he fumbled around his back pocket, pulling out his room key and opening the door. Once inside their bodies slammed against the wall and they made love hungrily, pulling and tugging at each other's bodies, each desperate for the others touch. Shelby went on through ragged breaths about how much she hated him; she rudely insulted him, every now and again letting out a moan. Will notice every breath, every sound of enjoyment that she made. He started to working down Shelby's neck, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed neck, big wet kisses. Shelby held onto Will's body tightly and let out a low groan as he began to suck on her neck. She hated that he was able to make her feel this way, he made her want him, he sucked until he left a mark right above her collarbone. She slowly stopped her business chatter and started encouraging him, pulling him closer. As he worked his way down he started to remove her dark purple blouse, he undid the buttons and took off the shirt starting at her fare freckled skin and her large breasts. He kissed her again as he undid her bra, unhooking it from behind and throwing it to the ground. He took one of her breasts in his hand and slowly started to massage it, still kissing her. With his thumb, he rubbed over her hardened nipple, playing with it.

"Fuuuuck," Shelby said in a draw out moan, running her fingers threw Will's hair.

Will slowly broke the kiss and moved down her body and began sucking on her breast. His tongue running over her nipple, he sucked, his teeth gently bit down as he continued. Shelby let out continuous moans. It has been so long since she had been touched like this, loved like this. She needed him, she felt her body getting warmer, her pussy was so wet for him. She brought him up for another kiss, as their mouths collided, she could feel his boner on her leg through his dress pants. She pulled him by his belt until they were touching, Will groaned in her mouth, he began thrusting his hips against her body so she could feel him. Shelby took his belt buckle and undid it, slowly she undid the buttons on the crotch of his pants and he stepped out of them. He removed his shirt so he was standing just in his underwear. He stepped close to her again so their bodies were touching and he unzipped her pencil skirt sliding it off of her to the ground, she stepped out of it, leaving her only in a lacy black thong. His eyes looked hungrily at her body, his wet kisses roaming all over her. He took her legs and put them around his waist and carried them over to the bed.

He laid her down on her back, her breaths deepening. She wanted him so badly, her body ached. He climbed on top of her, he looked down at her long and hard, staring directly into her eyes, silently asking her if this was what she wanted, she nodded her head at him and he took of his boxers and removed her thong. He took his erection in his hand and placed himself at her opening. She grabbed his body and brought him close to her.

"I want you in me." She said, her nails clawing his back, he kissed her neck roughly. He played with her opening, teasing her with his tip. She moaned in agony trying to get him to go in.

She grabbed his neck and looked in his eye, a serious expression dwelled on her face, "Now, Will." She commanded and he thrusted inside of her, hard.

"Fuck," the choked gasp barely escaping her lips as she writhed around on the sheets. He slid into her wetness easily, "Shit, Shelby," he groaned as soon as he was inside of her. With one hand on her hip and the other pressed up against the bed, he began thrusting inside of her, his strokes were long and hard, slowly he moved. With each thrust he let out a throaty groan. Shelby placed her hands around his neck as he moved inside of her, her gasps becoming more and more frequent the deeper he went. Soon his strokes became more and more hungry, faster and harder. He started to fuck her roughly, pulling her hips towards him with both hands. Her endless moaning made his head spin. His thrusts becoming even harder, Shelby could feel herself start to come. As Ben thrust, she felt her core burn, her pussy began clench around his erect penis, her hips bucked to meet his, she could feel her become undone. Will pulled her closer and thrust even faster pushing her to the edge, Shelby screamed as she came, her body was on fire, she threw her head back as he rode out her orgasm, he slowed down his thrusts, kissing her once more.

He finally pulled out and stood up, Shelby sat up and he guided her, positioning her on her knees bent over in font of him. He took his penis and inserted it inside of her; Shelby arched her back in response, pushing back against him. He grabbed her ass and pulled her against him while he thrusted roughly. His grunts started to sound animalistic as he reached under Shelby and started to pull at her breasts. The rhythm made Shelby's head turn. Ben needed more, he loved Shelby's pussy, so wet, so tight for him, while keeping her bottom in position, he pulled her torso against his so they were upright and he continued to thrust. Shelby moaned at the new position, Will still caressing her breast with his free hand. Shelby's placed her right hand on Will's hip, encouraging him to thrust harder and so he did.

As soon as they had enough, Will carried Shelby over to the wall and placed her back against it. He entered her, holding one leg around his waste and his other hand placed flat against the wall her pumped in and out of her. With this angle Shelby looked directly down at where he was penetrating her.

"Fuck me harder," she moaned, Her hands rubbing Wills muscles. He started thrusting faster, "I am going to fuck you so goddamn hard," He grumbled into her shoulder and he moved both of their bodies forcibly with his thrusts, banging them against the wall. Shelby couldn't remember the last time she had felt pleasure like this. She had never had sex this good in her life, never so forceful, yet tender, rough yet loving. Will's penis was enormous; the friction their bodies were creating was almost unbearable for Shelby. She could feel his tip deep inside of her. Will seeking more access, grabbed her other leg and with a giant thrust pushed himself completely inside of Shelby, he let out a heavy groan. There was absolutely nothing restricting them, he began to thrust hard against her.

"I want you to cum inside me." She moaned in his ear, she could feel herself starting to orgasm. Ben began pumping double time, her back arched she felt herself writhe under him. Her legs began to shake as his penis repeatedly hit her g-spot, she groaned as he thrusted. Her pussy tightened around him, as he thrust she began to play with herself, rubbing her clit, she could feel it she was almost there, Ben pushed his thumb into her clit making her orgasm before him, with a final thrust he pushed himself deep inside her cumming, he groaned loudly as he continued pumping, attempting to elongate both of their orgasms. Soon they both collapsed on each other, a sweaty, sticky heap onto the bed. After they lay in bed for half an hour, silently. Shelby rolled over and stared at the clock, it read 4:50. She ran her fingers threw her hair and looked over cautious at Will who was asleep in the bed beside her. She quickly threw her cloths back; decided she would take a shower in her own room.

She was quietly gathering her things, and then she heard, "Where are you going?" Will said sitting up on the bed.

"Their workshop will be over soon, I have to go." Shelby said, once again not making eye contact.

"Shell, just stay." He said his eyes looked tired and sympathetic.

"Will, no, I can't. This was a terrible idea, I can't believe I did this with you." Shelby said visibly flustered. "I have to go, good bye Will." She said, slipping out of the door.


End file.
